


L.A. Times (Blichael Edition)

by blichael_OTP



Category: Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blichael_OTP/pseuds/blichael_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning the Glee project Blake had to move to L.A.for shooting his episodes. Michael decided he was going to move to L.A. to try and get work as an actor after the Glee project. His peanut butter brother was out there for Glee and they decided to move in together. But what about what happened in the Glee project house, where did their relationship lie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So this is the start of my Blichael fiction, it’s my very first fic and feedback is much appreciated, let me know if you might be interested in more. So this is my Prolouge and first chapter, this flashback is kind of long. I had to set up where I wanted to go in future chapters.

*Beep* *Beep* 

Blake Jenner took his phone out of his pocket to read the text he had just received. He saw it was from Michael Weisman and read, “Maxfield and I are about an hour away, can’t wait to see my peanut butter brotha!!” Blake got incredibly, exponentially excited after seeing this text, he had been so happy when Michael told him he was moving to L.A. at the finale, and had thought of little else since arriving in the city himself. However, his excitement was ebbed by a slight apprehension on how they would act around each other. Michael was still Blake’s peanut brother brotha, and they really did care for each other, but he wasn’t sure how to approach what went on between them in the Glee Project house. He still wasn’t sure if it was just the crazy hours, hormones, or just the amount of time the contestants spent together, or if Michael and he become much more than good friends. He wasn’t sure about that one thing, but one thing he did know was his peanut butter brotha and he would soon be reunited, and he had about an hour to figure out how to approach their reunion…..

 

Blake practically attacked Michael as he was getting out of the car, he couldn’t believe that the peanut butters brothas were back together again. After Michael and he finally parted away from their hug, Blake went up and hugged Maxfield and the three of them got as much as they could carry to bring into the apartment. After about two hours of multiple trips riding the elevator, the apartment was set up and ready for the time of their lives to begin. Blake couldn’t believe that once again he and Michael would be roommates, he remembered all the time they spent together in the Glee Project house, all the stories they shared, and how close they had become. He was glad he finally was going to have that again, and hopefully the other stuff wouldn’t make it complicated, he didn’t see how it couldn’t, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it, until the moment something had to be said, right now he had his peanut butter brother back and that was enough. They finally finished unpacking and all three of them sat on the couch and started to catch up, what was going on in their lives since the Glee Project, and how it affected them all. Maxfield’s singing career had become a raging success and ever since he got back to Nashville had been doing gig after gig, and still waiting to find the perfect girl he had been wearing his promise ring for. Michael was just being Michael, this trip was his move to the big L.A. and he was hoping to have his career follow, math was still sexy to him, which Blake found adorable, and he was ready to start the working life. After winning Blake of course had to start preparing for his guest role on Glee, and couldn’t be more excited, his career was taking off and now he had his peanut butter brother here to make it all the better. It was definitely time to start living.

 

After all catching up Maxfield had some people he said he would visit while he was in L.A. and so he left Blake and Michael on the couch and headed off into the city. Now Blake and Michael were all alone, together, if Blake was going to say anything about what they were to each other the time was now, but he didn’t know what to say, or how to say it. So instead he and Michael just sat and talked about life and how they couldn’t wait to start doing things together, like their plan for multiple YouTube videos for their fans. Without either of them noticing it three hours had passed by, and the reached the end of the conversation rope. So Blake decided that now it was time to really talk, which made him think back to the Glee Project house and what had happened there.

 

_It was the first week and they just lost the first contender, Maxfield, he seemed like a really great guy and a really great singer but just couldn’t quite handle the pressure of the competition. This first elimination hit all the contenders hard, it made the competition real, and actual thing that was happening to them all. Blake Jenner found himself wondering if he could actually do this, and if he should be in the competition, there was so much talent around him and didn’t know if he could compete. He was sure other people felt that way in the house too but he just wasn’t sure. So he just kind if sat there unsure if he really wanted to socialize with the people he could potentially send home, or the people who could potentially send him home, he had always heard that was the name of the game of a reality competition, but it was different being a part of it. He decided though that it was better to become good friends and be able to talk and laugh and if just for a few seconds forget that they’re in a competition. So with that in mind he came to know Michael Weisman and Nellie Veitenheimer very well in the weeks to come. It was the second week he knew he and Michael were destined to bound together forever. The week was dance-ability, which apparently no one had any of, so they were paired off together for the video shoot. They had to learn the choreography on set and had a improvisation moment to do with their partner. Well the entire shoot was going downhill, and making all the contestants very anxious as to how the judging would go down. Well it came time for them to dance, and the chemistry was obvious from the get go, and because both Michael and Blake were so focused, Zach said it looks like they have peanut butter in the the mouths, and thus their fate was set. Also that same night, Blake knew he had found on of the greatest friends of his life, and felt something else that he wasn’t quite sure what it meant, he thought he felt feelings for Michael, who was a boy, and Blake wasn’t sure where to go with that or how to act. So they started their friendship and……_

****

****

 

The door slamming pulled Blake from the flashback, Maxfield was back and his opportunity to talk to Michael, about what he so desperately need to talk to Michael about was gone. As Maxfield came in he looked at the two, who were practically where he had left them and said, “Wow, you two need to get out, you’re in L.A. now, so get your asses up, we’re going to party.” Blake was somewhat relieved and perturbed at Maxfield’s interruption, he wanted to know how Michael felt an out what happened in the Glee Project house, but then again he didn’t want to loose his peanut butter brother, so he decided to silently thank Maxfield and get ready for a night on the town.


	2. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is Chapter two, I drop the f-bomb once so deal, I still don’t know how I feel about it, and again please give me feedback, this is my first fic, and I’m really enjoying writing it and am interested in writing more, so yeah read and enoy. Flashbacks are italics.

Blake hadn’t been this hammered since the night of the finale, and he felt like he was granted that, because he had just won a huge competition. This, he felt, was earned as well, his peanut butter brother was back with him, and they were celebrating. Everything started to blur around the third club they entered, and knew he was going to regret everything the next morning, but right now he didn’t care. Maxfield kept the drinks coming, and Michael and Blake kept accepting, finally they were drunk enough to head to the dance floor. As they entered the floor, the people around them seemed to have some sense of recognition, and started to crowd them all to have a piece of Glee. The onslaught of entire club pushed the three ex-glee project contestants into incredibly close proximity of each other. Blake looked to the other two to see how they were faring and both Maxfield and Michael looked to be having their times of their lives.  
“This is so fucking awesome!” Michael yelled over the roar of the music, and the crowd responded to his enthusiasm by pushing in even closer.  
Blake couldn’t help but enjoy the moment himself, they were in the center of a crowed club, in L.A., how could you not ecstatic. He looked up and noticed that Maxfield had been absorbed into a crowd of women, and just smiled, he would get the details later. He then looked to Michael and didn’t notice exactly how close the crowd had pushed them together. Their faces were practically touching, Blake thought about finishing the gap between them and kissing the boy he had come to know and love right there. Then he remembered how public they were and decided against it. He was about to turn his around again when a pair of lips hit him hard on his own, enveloping him in a wonderfully warm and blissful kiss. When his brain registered what was happening, he noticed who those lips belonged to, those lips were attached to the face of Michael Weisman.

_The weeks assignment was vulnerability, the most necessary and hardest thing for an actor to break into. Blake was scared to share, he didn’t want to share too much, but he also didn’t want to share too little and be in danger of going home. It came time to swap stories, he figured this would happen but he just didn’t know what to say, he felt awful about what he had done, but he had changed. As the contenders shared their stories, he saw many of them felt the same way he had, ashamed if they were the cause, frightened if they were the victim, with each story the contestants were getting to know each other better and better. One story in particular stuck with Blake, and that was Michael’s, he looked like a scared puppy on the side of the road, and it made Blake just want to wrap him up safe in his arms. Ever since the previous week, the more he and Michael talked the more he felt feelings for him. He didn’t know what to make of it, but after Michael shared he knew he needed to comfort his new found best friend. After getting back to the the house, all the contestants went to different areas of the house. Blake went to the living room with Abraham and Lilly Mae and talked for a little while, after looking around, Blake saw all the contestants there except for Michael. Blake found him sitting on his bed in the guys dorm just staring into space with the same frightened look on his face from the story swap. “Hey you doing alright?” he asked Michael. Instead of responding, Michael just shook his head no. Without a thought Blake sat down beside his friend and took him in his arms, hoping to alleviate the pain he was feeling. He knew it was a competition, but in that moment he didn’t care, his friend needed comforting. After a while Blake released the hug, Michael smiled up at him and said “Thank you for that, I’m glad I’ve found a friend in this insanity.” those words were hardly out of his lips, when Blake Jenner kissed Michael Weisman for the very first time. ___

__Blake didn’t want the kiss to end, but he knew it had to, they were still in the middle of a very crowded dance floor, surrounded by many fans who didn’t know that their favorite peanut butter brothers, may be more than that. Blake looked up to see Michael’s face, and was surprised to see that nothing had changed, he was back to dancing with the throng, not even a flicker of emotion to what he just did. That expression, from the boy who just kissed him, the boy he so desperately wanted to kiss back, did not help him know where their relationship lie. That kiss had instantly sobered him up, and no mater what it took, Blake knew he had to talk to Michael, before one of them got hurt. Because, Blake could tell that if was to be either them getting hurt, it would be him. He had these feelings since the moment they met, and it time to finally see if Michael felt them too._ _


	3. The Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so this is chapter three, I’m not sure how I feel about it. I have all the Blichael feels and don’t know if my words do their friendship, and more as I see it, justice. Well hope you guys enjoy.

They got back to the apartment around four the next morning, Maxfield high on life, alcohol, and other things that not even he was sure of, crashed on the couch and passed out cold. Blake made a mental note to ask him exactly what those girls did to him in the morning, if he was coherent then. Michael, being almost as drunk as Maxfield, seemed to think his crash was hysterical and through bursts of laughter said, “That almost takes the cake as the highlight of the night, but my dear sir,” bowing to Blake, “that honor is occupied by our kiss, and so thus with a kiss I die.” He seemed to find the end of his speech especially funny, and doubled over in laughter. However Blake hardly noticed, the moment Michael mentioned the kiss he had zoned out realizing that his cheeks weren’t red because of the alcohol. That speech meant that Michael was coherent during the kiss, and it wasn’t just the alcohol, which confused Blake even further. It was easier when he thought the kiss was the alcohol, he now knew that he had to talk to Michael. However at the moment Michael had recovered from his laughing fit, and seemed determined for at least half of the speech ending to be real. Blake didn’t notice Michael until their lips were once again touching, he knew he should push Michael away, he needed to know exactly where they stood before anything else happened. But as the kiss lingered, Michael tasted too good, and Blake deepened the kiss. It was definitely not their most romantic kiss, as Michael was piss ass drunk, but after a slight teeth clanging, tongue was on tongue. Blake knew he needed to stop this and with a feeling of almost physical pain released the kissed and pushed Michael back. Michael just looked at him and said, “I like that your always here to comfort me, my peanut butter brother,” and then totally killing any mood that might exist let out a huge belch. Blake rolled his eyes, and because their kiss didn’t have the sobering power for Michael that it had for Blake, he helped him to his room. Blake got him situated on the bed and turned to leave when Michael said, “Stay here tonight, I’m totally fucked and might fall off the bed if I don’t have a guard.” instead of protesting or trying to talk to Michael about how he didn’t think that was at all a good idea, because he didn’t know what they were, were they peanut butter brothers or peanut butter…..boyfriends? No, instead he laid down next to Michael, who rested his head on his arm and fell asleep. As he looked at the boy who was asleep on his Blake knew that he was on the track of getting hurt, he needed to talk to Michael, but the flirty drunk Michael hadn’t helped him know at all where they were. As he was dozing off his mind swam back to the Glee Project house, and the first time they kissed, that kiss that created the downward spiral he was now a passenger on, it was time to get Michael a ticket.

_“What the fuck was that,” were the first words out of Michael’s mouth after Blake kissed him, and in that moment Blake knew he had fucked up. Blake cursed hormones, and the competition, and Michael for being so adorable…. he needed to stop thinking like that. When no response came Michael again prompted Blake to give an answer. So he answered with the only answer he had, “I was comforting a friend.” Michael had no choice but to laugh, and as he laughed Blake sank more and more getting redder and redder. He knew he shouldn’t have done that, he knew he should’ve kept the feelings door closed. He knew Michael was straight and even had a girlfriend, but he couldn’t help but have feelings for him, and was completely taken aback when a pair of lips touched his own. He looked up and thought he was dreaming Michael Weisman was kissing him back. He had no idea what to do, so he let himself get lost in the kiss. It enveloped him with a sense of bliss and warmth, he got bold and decided to start searching with his tongue. Michael allowed entrance and that brought even more sensation, feelings of such happiness he had never felt before. He forced himself to pull away, when he looked up Michael had the biggest, dorkiest, cutest smile Blake thought he had ever seen. “So did I cheer you up good enough,” Blake said. Michael laughed and said, “As long as I’m the only one you cheer up that well.” They both smiled at each other knowing they had reached a new level of the relationship, and didn’t see ever going back to just being the peanut butter brothers. ___

__Blake stared at the ceiling thinking back on that night, and all the wonderful nights that had since happened, those feelings were still as fresh as the day that kiss happened. He looked to the boy sleeping on his arm and wondered if that’s what he considered them to be, just the peanut butter brothers, because he knew that we wanted Michael as more than just his brother. He loved Michael more than he had ever felt love for another human besides his immediate family. The slight rustle that Michael made in his sleep warmed Blake’s heart well past inferno heat. He hoped and prayed, and yet feared that what happened just a little before wasn’t just a drunken stupor, but that it meant the boy he loved, loved him back._ _


	4. Breakfast

Blake woke up the next morning happier than he had been in a long time, the only apprehension encroaching on his happiness was how the boy next to him felt. He had woken up about an hour ago, for that entire hour he just looked at the boy asleep in his arms. He knew Michael would sleep like the dead after all that alcohol consumption and decided it would be easier to talk if Michael wasn’t so hungover. Blake gently got off the bed, knowing every sense of Michael’s would be heightened, so as to to interrupt the peace before the storm of a hangover. 

He decided breakfast would be a good idea and started towards the kitchen, he smugly thought to himself that breakfast in bed might get him some major brownie points. As Blake entered the kitchen, he went straight to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon, as he closed the fridge and turned towards the counter, he almost dropped everything and had to stifle a scream. Due to all the excitement of the night before, Blake had almost completely forgot about he and Michael’s guest. Maxfield was passed out on the couch, half naked, in a position that could not be comfortable. Blake noticed that his chest was covered in what looked like….hickeys? He really needed to find out exactly what happened to him last night. Blake just laughed to himself and continued on making breakfast, now it was for three. Blake thought maybe he should wait till Maxfield left before he and Michael had the talk, no one knew about them, nor did they need to. He then thought about everything he felt for Michael and how he needed to know how Michael felt about him, and he knew they had to talk. After he had a pretty good spread of food made, eggs, bacon, toast, pineapple, and cereal, he started making a tray for Michael. He glanced at the clock and it read 12:00 p.m., he thought that was good enough and it was time that he and the boy he loved had a heart to heart. 

As he entered the room he noticed that Michael had shifted in position with the extra room on the bed without Blake there. He couldn’t help but notice that his shirt had ridden up in the shift, exposing his lower back and abdomen. He was always surprised that Michael was as fit as he was, the boy who thought math was sexy, was pretty damn sexy himself.  
Blake now had to decide the best way to wake Michael up, it wasn’t going to be an easy task. He really wanted to wake him up the way he used to, kissing him till he finally woke up, but granted his current confusion decided against it. So he decided to do the next best things, the light was still off and the windows were still curtained and letting minimal light through, so Blake threw the curtains opened and the switch on. That got the reaction he needed, “Turn the fucking light off, god dammit, why would you do something like that.” Blake just smiled and said, “Sorry, had to get you up somehow.” Michael just looked at him with a blank face and said, “Why, what’s so wrong with recovering from way to much alcohol, why aren’t you hungover?” There it was the gateway, Blake knew exactly why he wasn’t hungover, ever since the kiss last night, he became instantly sobered. “That’s actually what I want to talk about,” Blake said. Michael gave him a quizzical look, and Blake knew the time had come, time to know exactly what he and Michael were.


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am back again with another chapter, the chapter in which everything is put on the table. It’s a little fluffier than I tend to like, and the fluffiness of my own fic is starting to piss me off, so expect future angsty type things. I kind of set up for it, idk what is going to happen, but I would accept feedback and ideas for it, actually I would love feedback and ideas for it.

“Talk about what exactly, the fact that my head feels like an elephant stampeded through it and yours can actually make cognitive thought?” Michael smiled thinking this was rather amusing, however his face dropped when he noticed Blake wasn’t amused. “In a way,” Blake responded, ” but I think you should eat something first. 

“Blake passed Michael the tray of food, and Michael gave him a huge grin, “Awww you made me breakfast in bed, you must really need to get something off your chest, last time you did this was when you told me you loved me.” Blake, who had begun to gnaw on a piece of bacon, almost chocked and started coughing until the bacon dislodged from his throat.   
Michael looked at him with concern, he asked, “You okay, Blake you’re acting kind of weirdly.   
“Blake looked at the boy, he knew now was the time, but once again procrastinated the start, “Yeah fine I just can’t believe you remember that, he smiled and couldn’t help but remember that night himself.

_It had been two days since Blake and Michael’s first kiss, Blake was on cloud nine, Michael actually reciprocated the feelings he didn’t think he would ever share. Then Robert dropped the bombshell of that weeks theme…..sexuality. Blake knew before the competition started this would be a theme, and he was completely ready and comfortable with it. That, however, was before he knew Michael Weisman. Blake never really though about his sexuality before it kind of was just there. He had a girlfriend, thought she was hot and really could see himself loving her. He always had a slight attraction to other guys but never acted on it, because he didn’t feel the intellectual or emotional connection he craved and needed.  
That was until he met Michael, then he didn’t know what he was. He thought the attraction he had felt towards guys was merely physical, horniness of a teenager. With Michael, it was different, when he first saw him the physical attraction happened, but Blake had become accustomed to that and thought nothing of it. It wasn’t until a couple days in the competition when they really started talking that Blake felt more, at first he didn’t know what to think and do and kept quiet. Time progressed, days turned to night, and Blake just got closer to Michael, he tried to convince himself his attraction was to Nellie, because he never thought he could connect on a deeper level with another guy. They become the peanut butter brothers, and incredibly close. After vulnerability, Blake knew Michael was in a dark place, and did his best to comfort him, and this ended up being the start of a budding love.   
Two nights from their first kiss, while all the other contestants had gone to sleep, he sat next to Michael on the couch, both of them holding hands. He turned to look at the boy he had found a connection with, the boy looked back at him. In that moment they shared a tender yet passionate kiss. As they withdrew from each other, Blake heard the words come out of his mouth before he could stop them, “Michael, I think I love you.” Michael looked into his eyes, said nothing, but in response, took Blake’s face in his hands and gave him the deepest passionate kiss they had ever shared. Michael took Blake’s hand and together they walked towards the boys dorm. In that moment Blake knew, although it wasn’t said, that Michael loved him too. ___

__“Of course I remember it it was the only time I felt that close to another person,” Michael said bringing Blake back to reality. Although he didn’t know if it was reality, because in a way Michael had started the conversation they needed to have.  
“Ok, so where does that put us, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we said our goodbyes at the finale. When you told me you were moving here, I was so exponentially happy, I felt truly in love with someone. Then I didn’t know how you felt, and didn’t know if it was just crazy competition hormones or if you truly felt similar feelings. Then last night happened, and I didn’t know what to think when you kissed me, because you kissed me, and I was resolved to talk to you today, and that’s what this, me talking, or spewing. So I guess what I need to say is, I still have feelings for you, and probably always will. I really need to know how you feel, I know you may not and I get that but I needed you to know, so yeah…” _ _

__“First off slow down there cowboy,” Michael said as he smiled up at Blake and looked into his eyes, “I need to be honest with you, I don’t know what we are. I think I may be scared of it, you know. What I do know is I did….do….have feelings for you, I just don’t know what they are. I’m glad I’m here and we will find out what are, but right now lets just live, let’s enjoy the time left Maxfield has left here. Besides I have got to find out what those girls did to him last night.”  
Blake just sat there, deflated, he didn’t know what he expected to happen, we they finally had the talked. He wasn’t mad at Michael, he had just been honest about where he was. He felt Michael get up from the bed, he looked up when he noticed Michael was standing next to him.  
“I could see myself loving you, but I don’t know if I’m there yet. What happened in the house confused me too, so let me have time to analyze. Please don’t be upset with me Blake.” _ _

__“I’m not, I understand, I’ve had time to think about it, and come to terms with it. You need that time too, but just so you know, I love you Michael Weisman, that will never change whatever our relationship.” With that Blake got up and stood beside they boy he loved, “Now lets go find out what happened to our friend on the couch.”_ _

__Right before Blake and Michael exited the room, feeling like he had upset Blake, Michael took Blake’s hand, abruptly turned and faced him, and drew the latter into a deep passionate kiss. Blake was too surprised to stop it from happening, and too aroused to protest the process, instead he deepened the kiss.They stood there, lip locked, for about half a minute, before Michael withdrew from the kiss._ _

__Blake smiled up at him and just because he wanted clarification said, “Are you sure your confused, cause you seemed to know exactly what you were doing.”  
Michael returned the smile and just said, “I was comforting a friend.”   
They both laughed at the homage to Blake’s first approach, with that Blake knew that although Michael was confused now, he would remain victor of his heart, when all was said and done. So with that they exited the room towards life, and Blake hoped it would be a life full of Michael, a life full of happiness._ _


	6. Chapter 6

Blake and Michael entered the living room one shortly after the other, just in case Maxfield was coherent enough to say any smart ass comments that would probably be awkwardly true. Blake however, could not stop smiling knowing he had won the first battle in the war for Michael Weisman’s heart. Michael was hiding his emotions better, as he normally did, and just had a content look on his face. When they noticed the couch was empty they wondered where Maxfield had gone off to. 

They heard the toilet flush in the background and Michael noticed Blake still had a huge grin and told him, “Get that stupid grin off your face, or he’s going to know something’s up, and I have no idea how we even begin to open that can of worms.”  
Blake looked up at p, gave him the widest smile he could and said, “Awww Mikey you’re blushing.” 

Michael wasn’t until Blake said that and couldn’t respond because he heard the bathroom door opened but threw Blake a venomous look. He could always pass the red cheeks on the alcohol consumed last night. Maxfield walked out into the living room and noticed his two friends standing there one similitude stupid and one glaring, “What’s between you to?” Maxfield said with a little laugh.

Luckily Michael could become composed very quickly and responded, “Blake’s just being stupid, he claims that he’s the superior one in the apartment because he actually won.”   
Michael just gave Blake a smug look, because they both knew Blake was far from cocky, but Maxfield didn’t know Blake as well and kind of laughed and said, “Well then I’m the most inferior because I was the first eliminated.” He laughed and looked at the two who smiled back at his joke.

Blake was ready to get the topic of his supposed cockiness and asked Maxfield, “So what happened with those girls last night at the club?”

Maxfield gave a devilish grin, ” So you know the promise ring I wear, we’ll it doesn’t me I still can’t have fun. When the girls recognized me some of them were trying to convince me they were the girl to get the ring off my finger, which made another girl claim it was actually her, and thus the group formed around me. Then each girl decided to try and show me why they were the one, got to say that first one, damn good kisser. But alas gentleman, the ring remains.” As he finished he looked up and directed the question to Blake, ” Was the club as fruitful for you two?”

Blake immediately found the ground to be incredibly interesting and Michael took the answer, “Not really a couple girls recognized us but we didn’t have the prize of a promise ring to claim,” he said smiling up at Maxfield.   
Blake and Maxfield laughed and smiled. In that moment Blake couldn’t think about he much he loved Michael, he was always there for him, always composed and ready to have his back. If Maxfield wasn’t there he probably would have attacked him with kisses all up and down his body and…..

“So what’s the plan for today?” Maxfield interrupted his thought, which was probably a good thing because he was still only in sweatpants and that would be an awkward thing to admit.

“I want one day to get all the touristy things done and then start looking for work, so lets make today tourist day!” Michael said grinning with happiness. “I’m so glad I’m here, hers to the future and to our very own Blake Jenner, the newest cast member of Glee!”   
“Here here!” Maxfield chimed and they shared a quick hug and separated ready for a day in Hollywood.


End file.
